LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P13/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen waiting outside their home) Alex: You sure about this Erin? Erin: It's what Daniel told us to do. He said they were on their way. Yang: Why? Erin: Don't know. They didn't exactly have time to tell me apparently. Yang: Huh, weird. Jordan: I'm sure it can't be too bad. Shade: Probably just some news or something. Daniel: *Voice* Guys! (Daniel and his team runs up) Alex: Daniel?? Daniel: Oh thank god, he hasn't shown up yet. Alex: Huh? Zulu: Who hasn't shown up yet? Amanda: We uhh, kinda gave your address out to some strange dude earlier. Said he needed to pay a visit. Jack: What? Daniel: We got worried about him, so we came to check and see if you were alright! Alex: Wait what made him so weird? (In the trees, a shadowy figure stalks the heroes) Amanda: Look, just keep an eye out okay? I got a bad feeling about him is all. Alex: Ummm, okay then? Spot: Hm. (The figure then sets his eyes on Ruby and prepares to leap) Zulu: *Sniff sniff* Hm? Raynell: What is it? (The figure jumps from the trees) Zulu: !! Raynell: Huh?? Yang: What is i- (The figure kicks Ruby in the back, knocking her into the ground and trapping her under his foot) Ruby: GUH!!! Yang: !! Qrow: Ruby! (The figure stands up and looks down at Ruby) ???: Try to keep the struggling to a minimum Miss Rose. You wouldn't want to prolong the suffering you're about to endure. (Amanda recognizes the man as the same one from the door) Amanda: ! *Gasp* That's the guy! ???: Ah, so you came after me. How quaint. Yang: You got about 3 seconds to get off my sister before I kick your ass! ???: Heh. I'd honestly love for any of you to try. Alex: Who are you?! ???: Who I am shouldn't be your concern. It's WHAT I am..... (The man's eyes turn black and red) ???: That you should fear.... Alex: Huh? (The man's clothes begin to deteriorate and rot away as he transforms into a black and silver Targhul) Zulu: !! ???: Name's Stryker. And I look forward to finishing off this Silver Eyed Demon once and for all! Ruby: Gnn.... Stryker: Get ready, cause your head's gonna be sent straight to Mistress Salem's doorstep! Alex: !! Daniel: Oh it just had to be one of Salem's assassins! Stryker: Hehe... (Stryker puts more pressure on Ruby's back) Ruby: ! Stryker: Now then, if you kids don't mind I'll be taking this girl out into the woods. She'll suffer less there. Yang: Oh NO you don't! (Yang charges toward Stryker) Alex: Yang! Jessica: Wait! Stryker:....Hmph. (Yang throws a punch which Stryker quickly and easily dodges) Yang: !! (A glimmer comes to Stryker's eyes) Stryker: Gotcha. (Stryker grabs Yang and holds her in place) Yang: *Growls* Let GO!! Stryker: Sorry, but I'm not gonna let go so easily. Besides..... (Stryker smirks) Stryker: You gave me the power I needed. Yang: Huh? (Stryker smiles as he begins to transform) Stryker: Tell me Xiao Long! How well do you recognize.... (Stryker transforms into Yang's old enemy, Adam Taurus) Stryker: *Adam's voice* This face? Yang: !! Blake: W-What!? Stryker: *Adam's voice* You seem quite shocked! Does my power scare you!? Perhaps even bring back some painful memories?! Alex: Power...? Stryker: *Adam's voice* It's simple. By peering into a person's eyes, I gain access to their memories! This lets me pin point bad memories and transform into people related to that event! (Stryker laughs) Stryker: *Adam's voice* And now, it's time for you to die! (Stryker's mouth opens wide as he roars and prepares to bite down on Yang) Yang:..... Shade: NO!! (Shade runs up and stabs Stryker through the head) Stryker: GNN!!! Shade: Change out of that form or I'll make good on you and slash you to bits! Stryker:...... (Stryker looks into Shade's eyes, causing his to glimmer) Stryker: *Smirk* Hmph! (Stryker pushes Yang and Shade away) Stryker: That wasn't very nice boy. I mean...... (Stryker then changes his form into the old Targhul Queen and Shade's real mother, Gientra) Stryker: *Gientra's voice* What would your mother say about that behavior? Shade: !!..........N-No.... Rose: Wha- He-He's Gientra!? Lenny: Our mom!? Zulu: That can't be right, it's not possible! Stryker: *Gientra's voice* Oh Shade, what happened to you? You used to be mommy's favorite you know. Shade: S-Stop.....You're dead, you're fake! Stryker: *Gientra's voice* That hurts Shade. That really hurts. Mommy had high hopes for you out of all my children. And mommy made A LOT. (Stryker looks over at Lenny and Rose) Stryker: *Gientra's voice* But you've become soft. You let that blonde bitch manipulate you and change you into a shell of your former self. Shade: *Covers his ears* I'm not listening, I'm not listening!! Stryker: *Gientra's voice* You're broken! Shade: Stop!! Yang: Knock it off dammit! Stryker: *Gientra's voice* You! Are! NOTHING!! Shade:.......... Yang: Shade? (Shade tears up before he falls to his knees crying) Shade: *Crying* Make it stop....Leave me alone....! Yang; Shade! Stryker: *Laughing* (Stryker returns to normal) Stryker: Oh man! This is just great! (Stryker looks at the heroes) Stryker: You heroes have more fear and regret than I thought you did! It's just grand to me! Scott: What this guy can transform into shit we are scared of?! Stryker: That's riiiiiiight! And even things related to terrible events in your lives! For example, how about I give you all a familiar face? (Stryker transforms once more, causing the heroes to look in shock) Alex:.....No..... Erin: Not him..... Yang:..... (Stryker has transforned into the deceased Defender, Richie Adams) Stryker: *Richie's voice* Hey guys. Miles: Richie.... Stryker: *Richie's voice* Man. Look at you all. You guys sure grew up. Shame I couldn't join you. Though its not like you left me to die or anything. Oh wait. Alex:.... Stryker: *Richie's voice* I hate to think how much my sister hates you guys right now. When was the last time you saw her anyway? Did you even bother to check on her after you dumped me? Erin:...... Blake:...... (A small bullet wound opens on Stryker's chest, causing blood to ooze out of it) Stryker: *Richie's voice* It still hurts sometimes, the wound of where I was shot. But I don't think of it as a freak mishap, I think of it as betrayal. (Stryker looks at Alex and Blake) Stryker: *Richie's voice* You two let me bleed out. You let me die the way I did. Alex:..... Stryker: *Richie's voice* And for that, I will NEVER forgive you. Blake:..... Stryker: *Richie's voice* Of course... I'm not the only friend you left to die. Am I right? (Stryker soon transforms into Scott's brother, Leo Venicor) Stryker: *Leo's voice* You let me die as well. Scott: !!! Stryker: *Leo's voice* And by my own brother's hand, what a shame indeed. (Stryker transforms into Omega) Stryker: *Omega's voice* And there's me to. Zulu: !! Stryker: *Omega's voice* Talk about stupid thinking I could count on humans to watch my back. Hell, even more own children are disgraces. Zulu Charlie Pearl and Foxtrot:... Stryker: *Omega's voice* My own son hasn't even filled his part as king to the fullest. Would've done better letting that shit stain Foxtrot do the job. (Foxtrot gets a horrified look on his face. As Stryker talks Alex and Erin both start to glow) Stryker: And of course, who could forget? (Stryker changes into Spider Man) Stryker: *Peter's voice* Your old pal Peter parker? Alex: !! Miles: !! Stryker: *Peter's voice* Oh ho ho man! You have no idea how hot it gets down in hell! I missed this place's nice temperatures! (Stryker smirks) Stryker: *Peter's voice* Though it would've been nice if you managed to save me. Alex:...…… Stryker: *Peter's voice* What's wrong Alex? Sad you let your best friend- (Suddenly Stryker is punched by Burning Sun) Stryker: GRHN!!! Daniel: Okay, that's enough mind games you piece of shit! Burning Sun: Yeah, it's over! Stryker: *Growls* (Stryker stands back up) Stryker:....This. Isn't over. I WILL have that girl dead before you know it! Daniel: We'll see. Stryker: We certainly will. (Stryker runs off as Daniel calls Burning Sun back) Daniel: Hmm... Amanda: What the hell was that? Adam: I don't know. But that Targhul's clearly got a dangerous power on him. Daniel: Right. Shade: *Crying* Leave me alone.....Leave me alone..... (Daniel and the others look at several of the Defenders, a lot of them seem broken up) Blake: Richie..... Yang: We didn't.... We didn't leave you... Foxtrot: *Crying* Dad.... Do you really think that about me...? Zulu: I-It's not true bro, that dad was fake! Foxtrot: *Crying* Zulu:..... Oliver: Guess his power was effective. Adam: Oh man... (The others walk over to the Defenders) Daniel: You guys okay? Adam: You know.....Mentally? Alex:...… Erin:...… Amanda: Guys? Alex: *Sighs* … We're fine guys... Just... Just opened up some old wounds we thought were healed. Erin: Yeah... Adam: O-Okay. Alex:... (Shade goes and hugs onto Yang) Shade: Help me....I'm not nothing.... Yang: It's okay Shade.... Daniel:..... Oliver: This is messed up... Amanda: Yeah... Adriana:.... Daniel: Here, we'll stay here and help you guys get back on your feet. Alex: Thanks guys. Daniel: Don't mention it. (Alex nods before the heroes all go and head inside) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts